


Eventually

by deedeeinfj



Category: Ms Fisher's MODern Murder Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: It was cruel for Series 1 to end where it did, so I fixed it.





	Eventually

Fortunately, the impromptu party left early. Peregrine suspected that Violetta had played a part in that, since her friend seemed to realize that they had interrupted more than a casual dinner with James Steed. It _had_ been more, hadn't it? She had chosen her favorite dress, planned the picnic by the fire, caught her breath when he took her hand…

_Peregrine, I just want to say how much I appreciate everything that you do, and I want you to know just how much that you--_

God, how she wanted to know how that sentence was going to end.

As the others took their leave, James stood silent with his drink, watching. They were alone again, and she joined him by the table.

“Sorry about that,” she said.

“Don’t be. Your friends love you.”

“Even so, I had other plans for this evening.” She curled up once again on the carpet and patted the place beside her. “Was it actually good?” she asked as he folded his long legs under the table. “The chicken?”

“It actually was,” he smiled. It was ridiculous, really, what a beautiful smile he had. He could weaponize it.

She took a sip of her martini. “Tell me what you were going to say earlier.”

His tongue peeked out to wet his lips – did he know what that little habit of his did to her, or was he completely oblivious?  “It was nothing.”

“Don’t make me bring out the truth serum, Steed,” she challenged.

“You really want to know?” he asked, and she knew what he was really asking. Did she want to risk their partnership? Did she want to take a chance on whatever this was?

Peregrine set her drink down and laid her hand over his, just as he had done earlier. “I do.”

In response, he drew her closer with his fingertips and kissed her. His lips were just as she remembered, “strong and sweet” like the coffee she had offered him, and she heard her own sigh when his teeth grazed her lower lip. He let her take over the kiss, and she did so eagerly, shuffling closer to him and taking his face in her hands.

She rested her forehead on his as their lips parted. “That was even nicer than the first time,” she breathed.

He laughed softly. “What?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?”

Her finger traced his top lip, and then she kissed him again. He tasted like apricots and spirits. She was in his lap now, her fingers lost in his hair, his hands tight on her waist. Peregrine lowered her hands to unbutton his crisp, white shirt. His skin was so warm through his singlet, and she could feel the stirrings of his arousal beneath her. Just as she started to push his shirt off of his shoulders, he laid a hand on hers.

“Wait,” he said. His voice was rough, and his usually smiling eyes were dark. Unbuttoned and rumpled, he was easily the sexiest thing she had ever seen. “Peregrine, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything, but…”

She tried to switch her brain back on as his words raised goosebumps on her arms. She nodded slowly. “Too fast?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he admitted, watching his fingers stroke her neck before he met her eyes again. “I had begun to hate my job, especially after Phryne disappeared, but then you walked in and changed everything. You’re so bloody good, but it’s more than that. I want you to know just how much that you mean to me. That’s what I was going to say earlier. And I want to be careful with this.”

She smiled and kissed him softly as she smoothed his shirt back into place. “Just so you know, you mean a lot to me, too.” She draped her arms over his shoulders and grinned at him. “Especially now that I know that you kiss like the devil.”

His eyebrow ticked up. “If it’s the devil you want, there’s a lot more where that came from.”

“Do you want me to button you back up or not?” she asked, leaning in to tease at his lips.

“Eventually.” His hand smoothed up her back and held her close as he kissed his way down her neck.

Peregrine closed her eyes and sighed. “Mmm… Take all the time you need.”

“Now you’ve got the idea, Ms. Fisher.”


End file.
